guardiansofgahoolefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind Whisperer
This will be interesting... if I finish it lol Although the title doesn’t suggest it, this is supposed to be a is a Guardians of Ga’Hoole/Hunger Games crossover, and it also probably won’t make a lot of sense. There may be another fanfiction about it, if there is I will link it here. Imagine for a second that there was no Kludd in the series at all. Yes, it may sound good at first. But without Kludd, Soren would have never been shoved from the nest, he would never be snatched by St. Aggie’s patrols, he would have never met Gylfie, there would be no band, and Nyra wouldn’t have an eclipse born egg, which means- oh dear- ''there would be NO CORYN at all. Almost no resistance, which makes it quite easy for the Pure Ones to take over. Through the use of the Book of Kreeth, Nyra has been able to bring back nachtmagen, or evil magic, back into the Hoolian world. Using nachtmagen, she recreated an army of hagsfiends, and with the help of the dragon owls, she conquered all. To keep the regions, or as Nyra calls them, “districts”, in line, four owls- about the age of Gylfie in ''The Rescue- ''are chosen from each region to compete in a large, outdoor arena for fame, fortune and glory. The only catch? Only one owl can win the prize. District 1- Forest Kingdom of Tyto. (They get the best treatment out of all the districts.) District 2- Ambala District 3- Desert of Kuneer District 4- Silverveil District 5- Shadow Forest. Chapter One Pyre slowly opened her eyes, dreading the night. Tonight was the Great Selection, where four owls from her region, Silverveil, were picked to die. Publicly. In front of cameras. Silverveil did not have much hope, since they had never had a victor. Her mum, Pyklu, was already up and fussing about the condition of her feathers. She was desparate to have her own daughter win a bit of fame for Silverveil, but Pyre knew she had a plethora of odds stacked against her. Even with her being a Barn Owl, the best of all types, she still did not have a good chance. “Pyre, dear, eat this mouse I caught for you earlier and then do something about the state of your feathers.” said Pyklu, jerking Pyre out of her thoughts. Obediently, Pyre gulped down the mouse and preened her feathers for a bit, before trying to alleviate her tension by doing four-point rolls in the sky. The Selection didn’t start for another hour, but most young owls went out early, gathering together in rowdy groups, showing off their perfect corkscrew tricks, or wishing each other good luck. Pyre spotted her friend, Strix Stria, showing off in front of a group of awestruck owlets, accompanying their parents for probably the first time. Not that the owlets were in any danger. ''Don’t want to see a bunch of trembling owlets try and kill each other, ''said an alarmingly bloodthirsty part of her. ''Shut up, ''said the sane parts. As she did a somewhat clumsy somersault, she heard the two shrees of a Barn Owl. That could only mean one thing, ad it wasn’t good. ''The Great Selection has begun... Category:Fanfiction